An Eventful Holiday
by LunaGuineverePond
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Britain due to Cas's suggestion of a holiday. However, there is a mystery for them to solve but they soon find that someone else is already on it...and with a slightly more accurate idea of what is causing all the disappearances...
1. Chapter 1

Dean settled down at the table and pulled the shopping bag towards him. He sifted through Sam's fruit and health drinks and pulled the only plastic wrapped thing from underneath a bunch of bananas. Using his teeth he ripped open the packet. Grabbing the nearest knife (which happened to be the Kurdish blade) he cut himself a generous slice. As he was raising it towards his mouth he happened to look up and nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the pie into his lap.

"Jesus Christ!"

"No Dean it's me, Cas."

"You need to stop doing that!"

"Sorry, but appearing out of thin air is hard to do unannounced."

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"I have," Cas replied. "It's when you-"

"You don't need to explain what it is. What do you want?"

"Actually, it's more what YOU want."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Dean, you need a holiday."

Dean stared at him. "Don't be ridiculous."

"You do!" Cas insisted. "Look at yourself. You haven't slept in days, you're drinking 5 beers and 10 coffees a day and you haven't done anything about that pie in your lap."

Dean absent-mindedly picked at the broken pieces of pastry on his jeans.

"Maybe you're right," he admitted. "But where would we go?"

"I have an idea," Sam entered the kitchen carrying a newspaper. "Why don't we go to the Isles of Scilly?"

"The Isles of what?"

"Scilly. S-C-I-L-L-Y. They're a group of islands off the South Western tip of Britain."

"Britain?" Cas sounded incredulous. "I was thinking somewhere sunnier, like Greece."

Dean opened his mouth to agree with Cas, but caught Sam's meaningful glare.

"Actually," he said. "I've always wanted to visit these…silly islands."

"Really?" Cas said doubtfully.

"Yeah. They sound…awesome."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"Oh, we're sure," Sam piped up.

"Ok then." Cas said. "Pray to me when you've worked out the details and I'll meet you there." He vanished with a flutter of wings.

Sam sat opposite Dean, smoothed the newspaper out and read the headline. "'Mysterious planet above the Isles of Scilly coincides with disappearances from Old Town.'"

"So what are we talking," Dean said, ever the practical. "Vengeful God?"

"Could be…" Sam said. "It's more plausible than aliens, which everyone seems to think it is."

"Only one way to find out I guess," Dean said. "Pack your bags little bro, we're going to Britain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It has occurred to me that Cas, Dean and Sam are more likely to say 'vacation' than 'holiday'. Apologies for my Britishness!**

Dean entered the small but cosy twin room they had been given in Old Town inn and dumped his bag on one of the beds. He sat down and pulled his boots off before collapsing onto his back and rubbing his eyes – God he was tired. Long plane journeys tire everyone out, but all the more when you spend the whole time resisting the urge to vomit out of pure terror.

He was just drifting off when the door to the room opened and closed with a bang.

"Dean?" Sam's voice brought Dean crashing back from the peaceful land of sleep. "You awake?"

"I am now," Dean muttered, sitting up and yawning. Sam seemed unaffected by jetlag and had wasted no time in mingling with the locals, finding out what he could about the disappearances and the strange planet.

"So it seems the planet appeared in the sky nearly a month ago, and around the same time people began disappearing. It's likely they drowned…"

"Drowned?" Dean said. "What, they live right by the sea and they just kinda forgot about the huge mass of water right on their doorstep?"

"Let me finish," Sam said patiently. "They drowned on the beach. Something's happened to the sand, there are patches that appear a little like quicksand except much less viscous. It's likely they fell into that but they haven't been able to recover any bodies. Mainly because new patches seem to just appear out of nowhere."

"Huh." Dean looked thoughtful. "Is there any pattern to where they appear?"

"It doesn't look like it." Sam said. "But the whole of Old Town Bay is roped off so it's hard to tell."

"Guess we'll have to find a way to get a closer look."

"Guess we will. But first, there's something else we need to check out."

"Yeah?"

"It seems one guy did manage to explore the beach and return alive. But he didn't return empty handed. Locals are saying he found a weird slimy globe thing, looks like a giant frog's egg. People are saying its alien."

"People say lots of things," Dean said. "So we gonna try and steal a look tonight?"

"No need," Sam said, grinning. "The guy's put it on show for the public to view. Making a fortune from it."

"Convenient. Did you get the bloke's name?"

"Dude called Jeremy Fisher. Lives just around the corner."

"Guess we should pay old Jeremy a visit."

"Well he's kicking everyone out at 6pm, so if we're gonna go today we need to…" he suddenly saw the look on Dean's face. "…you don't want to go today do you?"

"You may have the energy of an E number fuelled 7 year old, but I'm dead on my feet here little bro. We're going tomorrow."

"Going where tomorrow?"

Dean was too tired to be startled this time. "Oh hey Cas. How's it going?"

"It's going splendidly. Where are you going tomorrow?"

"We're going to…uh…"

"Boat trip," Sam blurted. "We're going on a boat…to the…you know…to the sea…"

"Oh yes, I heard they did boat trips around these islands," Cas said. "How lovely, I might join you."

"No you can't," Dean said quickly, and immediately regretted it. Cas's face fell.

"Why not?" He said. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Of course not," Dean said. "It's just we…uh…" He looked at Sam helplessly.

"We already bought the tickets," Sam said. "And…they were the last two."

"Oh. Fair enough." Dean relaxed as Cas's smile returned. "That's impressively organised of you. Well I'll see you around. Have a good rest Dean, you look awful."

"Thanks man," Dean said grumpily. "Not all of us can teleport you know."

"I would have brought you here," Cas said "but that would have taken up a lot of my power."

"You know how much I hate planes!"

"I do, but I'd rather be fully charged and ready to fight off anything nasty that might attack you."

"Oh." Dean coughed, embarrassed. "Well…thanks man." He sounded sincere this time.

"No problem!" Cas said cheerfully. "I'll see you around!" He vanished.

Dean looked at Sam guiltily. "I hate lying to him. He's gonna be so pissed when he finds out."

"He'll come round when we save everyone," Sam assured him. "But he's is right, you need to rest."

"Hell yeah," Dean collapsed back onto the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to buy some fresh fish."

"Of course you are."

**Thanks for all the positive feedback so far, I'm afraid the next chapter might take a little longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, but this is a nice long chapter. Enjoy!**

Old Mr Jones' front garden had never been busier. Of course, it wasn't every day that two large Americans stood directly in front of his exhibit, examining it at length and talking in low voices. The people around them whispered to each other and glared at them but nobody said anything because a) they were all too polite and British and b) the Americans were really very large. Additionally, if anyone could hear what they were saying to each other, they'd probably be scared for a whole different reason.

"I'm telling you man, it's alien!" Dean insisted.

"You're being ridiculous," Sam said. "I don't know whether it's the lack of sleep or the sea air that's addled your brain but-"

"My brain is NOT addled." Dean sounded like a grumpy child. "What do you think it is then?"

"I don't know some kind of sea spirit maybe…"

"What kind of spirit lays eggs?"

"It's more plausible than aliens."

Dean opened his mouth to retort, and then closed it again. His eyes suddenly widened and a grin spread across his face. "Dude."

Sam sighed. He knew that grin. "What?"

"What if it's mermaids?"

Sam stared at him. Then his face broke into a grin almost identical to his brother's.

"You mean beautiful topless women swimming around all mysterious and glistening with sea water?"

"Exactly."

"I wish. But I don't think its mermaids."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what the general public's saying."

"So?"

"Since when is the general public ever right?"

"Good point. So I guess we're back to aliens."

"WE were never on aliens. YOU were on aliens."

"C'mon Sammy, after all we've seen you're seriously ruling out the extra-terrestrial? Normal people generally think aliens are more plausible than the supernatural."

"An excellent point."

The brother's spun round and found themselves face to face with a tall, skinny man who looked to be in his late fifties with wide, staring eyes, huge eyebrows and an excitable, almost manic air about him. Sam was the first to get used to his startling appearance.

"Sorry, you are…?

"No one. Forgive me for interrupting but I couldn't help over hearing. Your friend is right in saying people generally find the extra-terrestrial more believable than the supernatural. Now, let's have a look at you. Burly, American, taller and wider than strictly necessary…I take it you're hunters? I hope you're hunting partners. You make an excellent couple."

"We're not-"

"You're not? Well you sure bicker like you're married. Now, back to business. First off, I lied."

"You did?" Sam's head was buzzing.

"Yup. I do that sometimes. I'm not No one. I'm the doctor."

"Doctor who?" Dean asked the classic question.

"Just the doctor. And you would be…?"

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Winchester?"

"You've heard of us?"

"Of course I've heard of you. I'm so glad you're here, and I don't say that to just anyone. Your reputation precedes you. Now…" He pointed to the glass case. "Ask me what that is."

"What's that?"

"No idea. But I'm on my way to the beach to dig up another if you'd care to help. I may have need of your brute strength."

Sam looked at him. "You mean the beach that's taped off and surrounded by police men?"

"That's the one."

"Count us in."

"Marvellous. Off we go then." He strode off ahead of them and they followed, not entirely sure why they were doing so but sure that it was the right thing to do in the situation.

When they got to the beach, the doctor pulled out a leather wallet and flashed it at the policeman on duty.

"Detective Smith, here to investigate the disappearances. These gentlemen are my muscle. Mind if we take a look around?"

The policeman nodded and lifted the police tape. "Watch your step."

The trio ducked under the tape and carefully picked their way across the beach until they were out of sight of the policemen. The doctor pointed to two shovels leaning against a rock. "Get digging."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, taking a shovel.

The doctor whipped out a long metal instrument with a green light on top. "I'm going to do some scanning to see if I can't pinpoint exactly where you should dig."

"What is that?" Sam asked, nodding at the instrument.

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"What does it do?"

"It sonics things. You aren't half full of questions aren't you?"

"What-"

"Shut up and dig. You want to find out what this thing is or not?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and began shovelling sand around, the doctor directing them to different spots. Eventually, Dean dug up a slimy, squashy lump similar to the one in Mr Jones's garden.

"Oh well done!" the doctor exclaimed when he saw what Dean was holding. He raised his sonic. "May I…?"

Dean held out the lump and the doctor scanned it.

"Yup, definitely some kind of egg. I'm going to have to do a proper scan to establish the species though. I'll take it back to my ship and get back to you."

"You have a ship?" Dean said, handing it over.

"Of course I have a ship," the doctor said impatiently. "I'll show you sometime. Maybe. Now go and enjoy the rest of your day, and I'll meet you tomorrow back in Mr Jones's garden. Ta ta!" And with that, he bounded off, leaving the brothers dumbfounded.

They walked through the town in silence, not quite sure what to say.

"Interesting bloke," Sam eventually said "Guess we're working for him now."

"He seems to know what he's doing," Dean said. "Might be our best chance at finding out what's going on here."

"Where do you think he's from?"

"Bet you he's an alien," Dean said.

"Dean come on-"

"That sonic thingy was definitely alien technology. And did you hear what he said about the spaceship?"

"Ship, Dean. He said ship."

"Short for spaceship."

Sam rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Fancy getting a traditional English breakfast?"

"Heart attack on a plate? I'm up for that."

The brothers spent the rest of the day exploring the town, being chased away from the beaches by the British weather and checking out the museums, much to Dean's disgust. He cheered up, however, when they spent the evening in a bar chatting up pretty girls with sexy British accents. Jet lag eventually caught up with them, and they excused themselves and stumbled back to their quarters and into bed.

It felt like Sam had only just closed his eyes when he was awoken by loud voices outside. It was 8.30am, Mr Jones's discovery wasn't due to be viewed for another half an hour, so what was all the noise?

He got up, stretched and opened the curtains. Outside, people were milling around and policemen were present, asking questions and taking notes. There was even a reporter with a camera.

"Dean," Sam said, shaking his brother. "Dean wake up!"

"Whassamatter?" Dean said groggily, reluctantly sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Something's happened. I think it's to do with Mr Jones's egg."

Suddenly Dean was wide awake. "Police?"

"Several."

"Reporters?"

"Just the one. But then it is a small town."

"True. Let's go check it out. Reckon the doctor's there already?"

"Most likely."

Five minutes later, Sam and Dean were standing outside, just two more members of the nosy crowd.

"What's going on?" Sam asked a woman standing next to him.

"Break in."

"Really? Is that it?"

"If by 'it' you are referring to the fact that poor Frank's house was turned upside down but the only thing missing is his museum piece then yes. That is it."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean hastily "excuse me-ed" and "sorry-ed" their way to the front of the crowd. Both ground floor windows on the front of the little house had been smashed and the front door torn from its hinges. Frank was in the front garden in a faded blue dressing gown, slippers and striped pyjamas, leaning on a wooden walking stick and wagging a finger in the face of some poor police officer. He's face was slowly turning an impressive shade of purple as he yelled about "terrible service" and "couldn't protect a bloody ferret" along with "what if it had been in my bedroom? I could have met the same fate as my poor mantelpiece…"

Sure enough, the demolished ex-mantelpiece and two separate halves of an armchair could clearly be seen through the broken living room window. Deep gouge marks (which may or may not have been inflicted by claws) that severely defaced the wallpaper could also be seen.

"I suppose FBI badges won't work here?" Dean said.

Sam looked at him.

"Right…stupid question. Think the doctor knows about this?"

"Oh I'm sure of it," Sam said. He was looking past Dean at something behind him. "I'm also sure that we have a situation."

Dean turned round and his stomach plummeted at the sight a few feet before him. The doctor was there, deep in conversation with none other than Cas.

"Ok…" Dean said softly, taking Sam by the arm and slowly turning his back to the pair. "They haven't seen us yet, if we just quietly head for the-"

"Oi! Winchesters! Over here!"

Sam and Dean simultaneously groaned quietly then put on the most sincere smiles they could muster, turned round and approached the doctor and the suspicious looking angel.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, this is Castiel the angel. I assume you're familiar with angels?"

"You could say that," Dean said, avoiding eye contact with Cas.

"Well he's been helping me out. Kept the creatures away as I did various scans of the egg to find out what's taken up residence on the beach. They're Parums, swamp dwelling reptilian creatures from the planet Saturnyne."

Dean looked at Sam. "I told you it was aliens!"

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the doctor. "What are they doing on Earth?"

"Their planet fell through a crack in space and time."

"Of course it did," Sam muttered. The doctor ignored him.

"The crack consumed the planet's skies, causing its dominant species to flee. The Parums must have remained, able to survive in the remaining swamps. I can only assume these ones fell through the crack, landed here and now want to get home."

"So that planet in the sky…"

"Saturnyne," the doctor nodded. "Also brought here by the huge amount of power emanating from the crack. It can't stay here though. As soon as we get those creatures home, I'm gonna have to move it."

Dean looked at him in shock. "You can move whole planets?!"

"Of course I can," the doctor said dismissively. "Anyway, I'm off to do some more poking around, see if I can find out where the Parums are hiding. Coming anyone?"

"If it's all the same to you doctor," Cas said, before either of the brothers could say anything. "I would rather like to spend some time with these two…you know, get to know them…"

"An excellent idea!" the doctor said brightly, unaware of the cold glare Cas was giving the increasingly uncomfortable looking Dean and Sam. "Always good to get to know your co-workers. I'll see you all around then, cheery bye!" He strolled off, leaving an awkward silence behind him. After a moment, Dean spoke.

"Cas-"

"Not here," Cas said in a monotone. "Inside."

He strode off, Sam and Dean following like two scolded children.

They were soon back in Sam and Dean's room and Cas closed the door behind them before turning to look at them. Sam spoke first.

"Cas look-"

"You lied to me," Cas said softly, ignoring Sam and looking at Dean. "I was trying to do something nice for you and you repay me like this? Why, Dean?"

"Cas I'm sorry," Dean said. "But I need to be working. It's the only thing stopping me from going insane."

"But look at you!" Cas said angrily. "You look terrible! You work yourself too hard. Why can't you just take my advice and look after yourself for once?"

"Maybe my way of looking after myself is working a job!" Dean said, his anger rising to match Cas's. "And not taking orders from you like a foot soldier! Why do you even care what I get up to?"

"Because I care about you Dean! I worry about you all the time! Worry that one day I'm gonna come down to Earth and see that you've had a heart attack from all the stress you've put yourself under. But you're right, I don't know why I bother because you're clearly too selfish to think about how you're actions affect others."

There was an awkward silence after this outburst during which Dean tried his best to think up a smart reply but he couldn't. Instead, he felt his insides twist with guilt and sadness at what he'd put Cas through. There was no way he could admit that though.

Eventually, Sam broke the silence. "Cas I'm so sorry, we-"

"Forget it," Cas said, still glaring at Dean. "I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you alone now." There was a flutter of wings and he disappeared.

Late that night, Dean lay awake, unable to sleep. He hated to admit it, but Cas's words had had a profound effect on him, leaving him with overwhelming feelings of guilt and sadness at how hurt Cas had seemed. He'd been so busy trying to go behind Cas's back and do what he wanted to do that he hadn't given a single thought to Cas's reasoning behind his pushy nature. That day had made him realise that Cas really did care for him, a fact which made him feel happy and deeply ashamed of himself at the same time.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise. It was a soft keening coming from outside. Maybe an animal was trapped somewhere? Frowning, he got out of bed and headed over to the window as quietly as possible so as not to wake Sam. Pushing the curtains open he was greeted by the sight of the beach lit up by moonlight. But it was what was on the beach that made him stare. Two huge lizards stood with their backs to him gazing at the strange planet in the sky, Saturnyne the doctor had called it. They reminded him of Komodo dragons except for a very significant difference – they had six legs instead of four.

"They often come out onto the beach at around this time of night."

Dean spun round to see Cas standing behind him, his expression unreadable. He swallowed back the emotional outburst that was waiting to happen.

"Why are they making that noise?" He asked instead.

Cas moved to stand beside him. "It's likely that it's an expression of distress and a desire to return home," he replied. "The doctor says that the Parums are sociable creatures that form strong bonds with other members of their species."

"So they're missing their friends," Dean said. "That's kinda sad."

"Mmm."

Dean looked sideways at Cas and was transfixed for a moment by his moonlit profile and deep blue eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Look, Cas, I'm really sorry I lied to you."

"It's fine Dean. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I got so mad, I just wish you would let me help you."

Dean nodded. "I see that now. And I do need your help Cas. I need you to help me get by while I work and I…" he swallowed. Cas looked at him expectantly. "I just…need you."

Cas smiled and cupped Dean's face with one hand, stroking the bags under his eyes. "I need you too Dean," he said softly.

Dean's heart fluttered as Cas smiled at him and let his hand drop. "Get some sleep," Cas said.

Dean nodded. "What will you do?"

"I'll be watching over you, like I always am." He disappeared with a flutter of wings, leaving Dean feeling a lot more relaxed and happy than he was five minutes ago.

**That's right bitches, Destiel is virtually canon in my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO sorry for the delay, but my exams are over now so hopefully the updates will be more frequent **

"Wakey wakey!"

Sam and Dean were nearly blinded as the doctor threw open the curtains in their small room.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean groaned as Sam pulled the duvet over his head. Cas was standing at the foot of Dean's bed looking a little guilty.

"Did you let him in?" Dean demanded.

"He was very persuasive," Cas muttered.

"I bet he was."

"Standing right here!" the doctor interjected cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Sam asked grumpily.

"Your help!" the doctor answered. "Because sleep is for the weak I've been working all night studying the sand and its effect on organic matter. Turns out it's not sand at all, but a nutrient solution used to nourish the eggs. Like the amniotic sac around a human foetus."

"Ew," muttered Dean.

"My point is there is a good chance that the missing people didn't drown in the solution."

"What are you saying?" Sam said.

"I'm saying they could still be alive, comatose maybe, but alive. Suspended somewhere in this solution that's keeping their bodies nourished and their blood oxygenated."

"You think we have a chance of finding them?"

"I think we can give it a bloody good shot. So come on boys, up and at 'em! I want you down at the beach within half an hour."

45 minutes later, the doctor handed out shovels and gave instructions on where to poke around, warning them to stay on solid patches. They did this for about an hour, digging deeper and deeper. Finally, Sam gave an exclamation.

"I think there's something here! It's very solid; I don't think it's a body but…"

He took another step forward and the next few second happened very fast. A warning had barely escaped Dean's lips when Sam inadvertently stepped onto a patch of the gooey solution. With a cry of shock, he stumbled and immediately sank to his waist.

"Sammy!"

Dean lunged towards his brother, but strong arms around his waist prevented him from going any further.

"Let me go!" Dean yelled and struggled, but Cas kept his hold.

"It's too late Dean."

Sure enough, Sam's head was already below the surface and Dean watched in horror as his flailing arms sank out of sight.


End file.
